Talk:Racing
Do not delete please. Demonic Sin Ex 00:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :An interesting article. I'm not sure if the current title is the best fit, since it's not an official term and there are several racing activities within Guild Wars, but I don't see any reason to delete it outright. 00:25, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::What do you mean by an offical term? If running is considered an offical term I think racing should be considered one too. 'racing lonars 4/6 self invite!' lol. Demonic Sin Ex 00:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Running isn't an official term, but there's only one thing it can mean within GW. Racing, however, could also refer to Rollerbeetle Racing or racing Ulfarr Leadfoot. ::: Also, there's really no need to say "Do not delete" on all your articles. We know what you're doing, and we know you'll keep working on them. —Dr Ishmael 00:45, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::: I see. Well I'll think of something that has a better name for this article. And I won't spam the talk page with useless comments from now on lol (btw I learned how to indent here lol). Demonic Sin Ex :::::Talk pages are meant to be spammed, that's why their there, so people don't spam the main page.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a Card Creation Contest! 00:49, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I am glad you created this page; I had never heard of this activity before. :::::: I don't really see a better name than racing, as long as you keep in mind that non-runners will think of rollerbeetles or Ulfarr first. :::::: Re: do not delete — I've been tagging some of your articles with , which is used to show an article that should remain but is incomplete. If you aren't ready to share it/collaborate, you can work on the topic in your user space (e.g. User:Demonic Sin Ex/Sandbox or User:Demonic Sin Ex/Racing) and then Move or copy the article to the main space. (People can still comment, but no one will delete those pages unless you request it.) —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 01:12, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Why not use a disambig header for Rollerbeetles and Ulnar? 01:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: If you stay in Beacon's perch more you will find there are many races. in fact, if you wanna see a race go to Beacon's Perch right now lol. And sure, disambig header (whatever that is lol) is fine.Demonic Sin Ex 01:32, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Well, I won't see them b/c I almost always have all-chat off and almost never look at the party searches unless I'm actually LFG/WTB/WTS. Or, I suppose, someday if I'm WTR. ::::::::: or are used when we think that readers are likely to search for the term intending to find something else. For example, Arborstone (which links to the mission) has an automatic disambiguation to Arborstone (explorable) and Arborstone (location). —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 02:09, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::* Disambig is used on pages that are purely disambiguation pages, like Gemstone; all it does is say "This is a disambiguation page." ::::::::::* DisambigMsg is used on actual articles where the name is similar to another article, and is usually mirrored between the two articles, like with Echo (the skill) and Echo (skill type). ::::::::::* Arborstone is a bad example, because we have special templates specifically for disambiguation between mission/explorable/outpost that share the same name. ::::::::::—Dr Ishmael 02:49, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I added a DisambigMsg. --◄mendel► 07:46, September 29, 2010 (UTC) To earn vs for For racing an NPC for Norn points, see Ulfarr Leadfoot. This wasn't a question of grammar. The double-for reads odd to me ("for racing...for..."). I think "to earn" sounds better. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 15:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :"Earn" feels right with wages or medals; a "well-earned reputation"; but it feels strange that running a race against someone earns me something tangible. It's not a job. The Saurus suggests "gain", maybe? --◄mendel► 17:14, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :: I take your point. However, (1) people go to work to earn faction in this game (see grind) and (2) we probably have meatier issues on our GWiki plate rather than discuss the nuances of earn/gain/etc. I'll leave it to you to decide whether for...for is worth, erm, fighting for. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 17:28, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: There's nothing wrong with "earn." Just check all the weekend event announcements: "Compete in Heroes' Ascent ...to earn double fame and double Faction..." "...earn double Asura, Deldrimor, Ebon Vanguard, and Norn reputation points." "...earn double faction for participating in Alliance Battles." "...earn double faction and Gladiator Points within Random Arena." It's definitely within the GW vernacular. —Dr Ishmael 18:17, September 29, 2010 (UTC) the strageties lol maybe i was too harsh on a/r runners lol Demonic Sin Ex 03:26, October 19, 2010 (UTC)